1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management apparatus, a recording apparatus, and a recording program, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus capable of simultaneously recording a television broadcast in two kinds of video files: a reduced video data file movable to a portable apparatus and a standard video data file unmovable to the portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a television broadcast has been digitized, and a recording apparatus has been changed from a video tape recorder to a hard disk recorder or a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated to a “PC”). Since a digital television broadcast has a very large amount of information of video data, a hard disk recorder or a PC recording apparatus reduces the amount of data without damage to image quality by using a video compression technique.
In particular, in the PC recording apparatus, it is easy to improve usability by advancing a software function since a software version can easily be updated.
A related art describing a technique similar to the technique according to an embodiment of the invention is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-116104.